Curse of the Black Cat: Rewritten and final Chapter added
by MysticAngel818
Summary: After murdering his soulmate, Adrien is cursed by God to wander the Earth with his Immortality, Whats a young Vampire King to do? The first installment of the Black Cat Series.
1. Cursed

**I own Nothing**

* * *

 **Paris 1863**

I had been watching her for the past year and only now do I regret it as I am forced to watch her struggle in the grasp of my friends who held her with ease.

My so-called friends had me by my shoulders, my white tail coat getting wrinkled as they pushed me, the paved road scraping my new leather shoes as the leftover rainwater puddles were soaking my black trousers, my father was having a field day with this violent act. He watched from afar his white fedora giving him a dangerous look adding to his already deep frown while the fur coat hung around his neck, his gloved hands clutched the silver-tipped skull cane, while his pure white suit gave him the look of regality next to his 3 royal advisors all dressed in purple, blue, and maroon and they all watched.

I was starving, I hadn't eaten in days and they all knew it, I had been reckless in sneaking away just to watch her as she finished up her long day at the local bakery, putting the dough to rise overnight and I couldn't help but be entranced as she had her nightly bath, her pale skin, thin but curvy body she was beautiful as she washed herself clean from the day of hard work, I would wait until she was asleep before sneaking into her room and watching her sleep, I would never touch her inappropriately but at the very least I would press my lips against her sleeping mouth feeling the heavenly tingle rush through my body.

The group of young socialite vampires all wore the latest fashions of Gabriel Agreste 1863 or better known as the King... of the Vampires, My father. They pushed me further forward as my strength was too low from hunger to fight them and her screaming was catching my instincts attention because nothing gets the hunger more fired up then a reluctant prey, She wore her plain brown dress that had stains of flour on it from her parent's bakery, Chloe and Sabrina held the girl as she thrashed but she could do nothing against our strength.

"HELP ME!" She screamed able to release her mouth from Chloe's hand as the blonde bitch who has been my friend since we were born just smiled wickedly and chuckled evilly with happiness, her black and yellow gown was also getting wet but she paid it no mind right now as vengeance and bloodlust filled her blue eyes as she looked at me, The Baker's daughter held no recognition of me which nearly killed me and all she had was fear in her eyes.

"Kiss Her, Kiss her, Kiss her." They chanted challengingly as they pushed us together I knew what they wanted and my hunger was too overwhelming to fight it for long.

"Come on take the bite, taste that sweet blood pumping through those veins." Wayhem mocked in my ear as he pushed me closer to her neck, we were getting closer and I had to hold my breath from smelling her sweet scent, but my strength couldn't take the lack of air.

"Take the bite, come on now take the bite." He said as I could smell the vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar radiating from her I couldn't fight it anymore as my mind went blank as my fangs descended and sunk into her bread soft flesh and instantly the sweetest blood began to fill my mouth as I heard evil cackles surrounding me while the Goddess I was drinking from screamed and groaned in pain and fear, I groaned out loud as my mouth clung to her and I felt my power returning pushing off the captors with ease and faintly heard the groans of pain before punching both Chloe and Sabrina taking the Baker girl in my arms as her life drained into my body, I sunk to the ground as her weight went limp and the last drop of her blood went in and I swallowed it.

I pulled myself from the flesh and felt the rush of power throwing my head back taking in a gasp as the full moon shown down on me as the lunar eclipse began and my Princely powers were heightened. I felt my eyes focus with bloodlust after looking down at the dead woman in my arms, then to my reflection in a nearby puddle, I saw her ruby blood dripping from my mouth as my eyes glowed red from my awakened vampiric form.

"Now you see Adrien?" I heard making me look up slowly at my father who held out a kerchief to me but I didn't take it, my friends were all gathered around behind him smirking happily.

"We don't fraternize with humans unless it is to eat, You should have listened to me in the first place. You COULD have kept her as your pet, but no you had to defy me. So now you have no choice. Your marrying Chloe... Tomorrow." He said sternly before turning and walking away, expecting me to follow him just like the obedient puppy I have been for the past 210 years, I watched him walk away and Chloe blew me a kiss with a smile and a wink before walking to follow my father as I sat there holding her, I looked down at my love, her skin was pale now as her pulse had stopped.

"Marinette!?" I cried feeling the salt water running down my face.

"ADRIEN!" I heard my father shout with anger.

The bloodlust was spreading throughout my body as the lunar eclipse was complete and its power filled my blood lust with rage and power and the blood moon began, I laid down the limp body gently she was still beautiful even in death, I crossed her frozen hands over her chest in a delicate manner, I leaned over and pressed my lips to her blue ones and felt the cold of her death chill my body, finally the blood moon was complete, I rose up to standing, my hair fell in my face creating a dark shadow like mask across my eyes as my pupils slit, a deep guttural growl rippling through my chest and escaped my mouth as I saw red and with green dots in my vision.

The group heard a loud and deep growl that sent chills down their spines and looked at each other confused before King Gabriel was attacked.

Everyone gasped as Gabriel threw off his attacker to find Adrien in a defensive pose on all fours just like a cat growling and hissing as Gabriel looked appalled.

"Adrien, what on earth are you doing son?" Gabriel questioned before Adrien attacked him again, Gabriel tried to fight him but Adrien was stronger than him for the first time ever.

Gabriel growled as he clawed, fought, and struggled but could nothing against Adriens strength, grasping his father on his back and holding him by the hair holding his neck straight.

"YOU MADE ME KILL MY SOUL MATE ON THE NIGHT OF THE BLOOD MOON. I AM STRONGER THAN YOU AND NOW I AM TAKING AWAY WHAT YOU LOVE MOST." Adrien growled right in Gabriel's ear and plunged his fangs deep in his neck, Gabriel struggled but kept failing as his strength was dying.

"ADRIEN. I COMMAND YOU. RELEASE YOUR KING." Gabriel said trying compulsion as he clawed at Adrien but his strength was quickly failing.

Arien felt the compulsion and his resolve was slowly morphing away and into submission but he looked over at the corpse of his beloved making his eyes slit again turning green and he opened his mouth before digging back in and his mouth and stomach were flooding with the spicy blood that was filling up his stomach.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME," Gabriel said as he fell to his knees right before the advisors and grabbed Adrien but they were flown off knocking them into walls with crumbling force.

Then in a quick moment, they all felt it, their strength and divinity of blue blood vampires had changed. They all looked up to see the dead body of Gabriel laying on the ground before turning to a crumbling pile of ash, age-old bones, gray coarse hair, and exquisite clothing, looming over his body slowly rising was Adrien whose hair dripped with blood and his body had ash falling from his fine clothes, his eyes glowed bright green and a deep growl was ringing in their ears as he had taken his fathers powers... and his crown.

The New Vampire King Adrien who looked like a murderer with a deep bloodlust to kill anyone who dared to cross him.

"COME TO ME..." He growled out.

* * *

Adrien arose for the last time, his body was shaking as he leaned his head back and took deep breaths, he looked back down at his hands covered in blood while his black fingernails had flesh underneath them, his body had consumed so much blood that his muscles had filled to the point of being thick and hard like he bench presses 1000 lbs per arm 50 times a day, he had gotten taller as his chest had puffed out with a 12 pack board of abs, his blonde hair had also grown out hanging around his chin and in layers leaving them spiky as the tips were blood red, his clothes had ripped apart from not fitting anymore from his muscle growth and body height increasing.

Looking around the large city courtyard there were piles of ashy clothes evidence of the many Royal vampires that had heard the call of their King and had come running at his call, but now the entire clan lay dead around him.

Looking up at the blood moon, his bloodlust was over as the eclipse passed and the full moon was light blue once again, his eyes turned back to normal and his body relaxed but the transformation did not.

He took in a deep breath and let it out feeling his body relax as he felt himself again then he turned around slowly and was calm as he went over kneeling and gently picking up the cold but beautiful body, cradling her to his chest once again as the dawning light began to brighten.

He held her head to his face feeling her cold cheek against his own as he cried once again.

"May God have mercy on my murderous soul," he whispered against her skin as he felt the morning exhaustion begin to spread throughout his body.

* * *

He waited for dawn to break to disintegrate his vampire body, 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours, the feeling of fire never came as he sat there holding her body, waiting for a well-deserved death that just wouldn't come.

He opened his eyes feeling the weight of the girl had become stiff as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, he hadn't fallen asleep he was just lost in his thoughts.

Then once he was more awake he looked up as the Notre Dame tolled telling him that it was Noon, but the sun was still rising and had been stuck at sunrise before the sun could fully come over the horizon.

"What's going on?" He asked rhetorically in shock.

"Hello, Adrien." A feminine voice caught his attention making him look down but found no life coming from the body in his arms.

He looked around once more and his eyes landed on an unfamiliar figure, instantly he growled and held Marinette closer only to find that she was gone, he looked down to find his arms empty.

"Marinette?" He said in shock and fear looking around but not finding her anywhere,

"Well, Well, Well. Quite the mess you've made here." A voice said.

He looked over at the new figure and fully noticed her, she was a small figure almost like a child, actually she was a child, she wore a red dress with black spots with white ruffles underneath and on the hemline of her puffy sleeves, she had a red backpack on in the shape and colors of a ladybug shell, her red-violet hair was in a bob with 2 hair antennae on her head, her nails were a reddish violet, and she wore white ruffle socks with black MaryJane shoes.

"Who are you?" He questioned standing up in a defensive stance.

"My name is Tikki, I came because God has sent me." The little girl said making her pale pink lips smile tenderly and her red shadowed eyes with black eyeliner and black spots lining under them made her look innocent but also non-human.

"What? Where is Marinette?" He asked curiously and defensively.

"I sent her to Heaven where she belongs. She is at rest now, as for you. You have made quite a mess haven't you?" She said skipping around the filthy ground covered in Vampire ashes almost as if she was flying, Adrien calmed down a little at the thought of his Princess at peace in heaven.

"That's good." He said slumping slightly while rubbing his handsome face.

"Are you here to send me to Hell then?" He asked her pointing down at the ground while looking at her. She held her hands behind her back with a frown and looking at him with pitiful eyes.

They paused for a moment just staring at each other.

"Did you notice the time?" She asked him, her smile returning to her face and looking at the clock tower.

"What?" He said incredulously.

"Your battle ended at sunrise but now the clock says its midday," Tikki explained turning back towards him with a caring smile still sipping or flying around the courtyard just missing the dead bodies.

"Do you know why it's like that?" Tikki asked with a smile as Adrien just shook his head letting his blonde hair frame his face.

"Its because you've been praying." She said with a smile making him look at her in shock.

"Your love for a simple human and the amount of time you spent praying caught Gods attention, so he sent my partner and me." She said twirling and pointing at him with her arms wide and a sweet smile as if begging for a hug.

"I wasn't praying." He said incredulously, letting his head fall in submission.

"Yes, you were. And I quote 'May God have mercy on my murderous soul.' So God decided that you will be given a chance at forgiveness and sent us here to help." She said calmly coming up to him and standing in front of him.

"You look terrible for a King." She said giving him a heartfelt smile while coming up to him and raising his chin.

"I'm no King." He said pulling away from her and dropping his head in defeat.

"Yes, you are King Adrien. You not only consumed your soulmate but also your Father, his advisors along with THE most powerful vampire clan in the world, and after consuming their souls you have become THE most powerful vampire on earth." She explained but Adrien didn't budge from his moping.

"How about we clean this mess up." She said making Adrien see a bright flash of pink light and instantly he looked and saw that the blood on his body, was all cleaned up and his black and white bloodied suit had changed into an all-white outfit, of simple white dress shirt with a ruffled collar, white trousers, white stockings, white leather boots, and a white tail coat. He looked at his clean hands before rubbing down his muscular chest over his heavenly white clothes while standing and then looking around at the clean courtyard, all of the vampire's bodies were gone.

"How did you do that?" He asked turning around and finding that the little girl was gone, and in her place stood a small boy with large green eyes, olive skin, and black hair that fell around his ears with the back shaved up to the cut line with 1 antenna on top of his head and 2 antennae hanging down from the back of his human ears, he had a neon green shirt with a black paw print on it, a black jacket over it with his hands in the pockets, black hiking shorts, black tennis shoes with green socks and he was sucking on a green lollipop. He was staring up at Adrien giving him a gentle pout with curious eyes.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked gently.

"I'm Plagg. Nice to meet you." The boy said with a smile showing his fangs.

"You were amazing. The way you took down all of those vampires. It was fun to watch." The boy continued with sparkling eyes of happiness holding th elollipop out of his mouth.

"Thank you?" Adrien replied with a bit of confusion.

"He is my partner," Tikki said as she came around from the shadows to stand next to Plagg as Adrien looked over at her as she ate from a bag of cookies.

"Yeah it's my job to condemn souls, while Sugarcube here saves them," Plagg said pulling out a slice of what smelled like camembert cheese and eating it slowly savoring the taste after he put the lollipop back in its wrapper and putting it in his pocket.

"So are YOU here to take me to Hell then?" Adrien asked looking at the black-clad boy.

"Nope, we are here to fix this mess and to give you your gift," Plagg said nonchalantly.

"Gift? What gift? I don't' deserve a gift." Adrien said quickly and sparingly.

"But you do Adrien," Tikki said grasping his hand and then leading him away making Plagg grab his other hand and they all walked like a Dad and his 2 children.

Plagg and Tikki lead Adrien to the cemetery and directly to a newer looking gravestone.

It was an Angel statue with a name plaque on its base, the Angel had a flowing robe with large wings protectively surrounding her body as her hands were held over her heart while stone tears fell from her eyes.

Adrien looked at the Angel statue and instantly saw the familiar face and body.

"Marinette?" Adrien said before falling to his knees at the base of the statue.

 _Marinette Dupein-Cheng_

 _1847-1863_

 _Beloved in Life and in Death_

"Is this my gift?" He asked touching the statue base and staring up at the beautiful face.

"Part of it," Tikki said in a much deeper voice making Adrien turn to find that the children were long gone but now adults stood in their place.

Tikki was a pleasantly plump woman with bouncy curves, a form-fitting red dress with black spots, black knee high Go-Go boots, and a black long tail blazer, her hair had grown out and flew with the wind.

Plagg traded his shorts for Tripp Pants tucked into Moto boots with chains, long hair that brushed his shoulders, and a chain belt.

"What happened to you two?" Adrien asked in more confusion.

"We needed our strength. We're about to give you the gift and it will take a lot of our power." Tikki explained coming around to stand on his right as Plagg came around to his left.

"What is the gift?" He asked as both of the Angels reached to his shoulders and right before they touch him Tikki explained.

"It is both a gift and a punishment. You are much too powerful right now so God has asked us to take care of you, however with your pleading for mercy and praying God has decided you don't deserve Hell, so God has decided to keep you here on Earth, your immortal soul shall be condensed and hidden away until its time for you to awaken." She said kneeling next to him as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"When the time comes we shall return to release you. But even in your immortal prison of solitude, you will have the freedom you've always wanted. God will be watching you, so remember IF... you do well God will give you favor." Plagg said also kneeling.

Adrien looked up at the Angel Statue and let his tears fall once again.

"But I will be alone." He said touching the angel's feet that were showing from under the stone robe.

"Another punishment I'm afraid, but you will join her... eventually," Tikki said happily making Adrien look at her.

"As long as your a good boy," Plagg said making Tikki frown at him as he gave her a smile and a wink.

"Then I will take what I am due. may God use me for his bidding as I reconcile with him and I find forgiveness from my sins." He said closing his eyes in prayer still touching the stone feet.

"Amen." The Angels said as they both touched Adriens shoulders and dawn broke just as a bright flash of bright light illuminated the entire city of Paris as its people were waking up just as the clock tower chimed for the morning and telling the early risers to wake and start their day.


	2. Wandering

**I own Nothing**

* * *

 **Paris 1986, 123 years later.**

I sat watching the Eiffel Tower, its lights gleaming as tourists walked along its ledges admiring its height and marveling at the city skyline.

Visiting the Eiffel Tower had become my favorite past time, I remembered when it was built, it was only 26 years since my punishment was gifted to me and watching as the masterpiece of the tower was completed I have learned to love nothing more than to walk along its height and watching people from all over the world come and visit it.

And when I wasn't enjoying the tower I am climbing whatever wall I can and pranced along whatever ceiling.

123 years I spent roaming the streets of Paris, 123 lonely and long years.

The building I was on had the perfect position to feel the breeze, I looked over at the broken mirror that had been placed up here some odd years ago, I had gotten used to this form, with full green eyes, slit pupils, black fur with a tinge of blue, pink button nose with matching paw pads, long flowing tail of black fluff and long black whiskers. 123 years I had spent being an unlucky black cat.

Well more like a kitten really. Never growing up, growing older, or even getting sick, I have been shot, hung, ran over, and pumbled to death many times (not by choice) and I still keep coming back to life, and in that brief moment when this body gives out I can still feel it, I can feel that it died and it hurts but all I have to do is go to sleep and when I wake up I am alive once again.

Throughout the years I have tried many times to find a family to take me in as their pet, sometimes it works, they give me a name, a collar, food, and a bed, though after a year and they see that I don't age they become suspicious, or they move and leave me, or the family becomes abusive, and many times children love me and beg their parents to let them keep me but the parents are mean calling me disease-ridden and choose to kick me or throw things at me to make me run.

Once I even found a child that I really wanted to be a pet for, he was small and looked as lonely as I did he had olive skin that reminded me of Plagg, he loved music, he would spend hours at the nearby park just sitting and listening to his music. So I would wait for him there and after a time he began to expect me being there so he would bring me his leftover lunch for me to eat, as he sat there petting me and listening to his own music.

Four months I spent with him in this routine, he would tell me about his homework and his day while he let me lay in his lap and he would pet me while I purred after I finished eating, I became fond of this tiny human.

But one day he never came, I waited for days but he just stopped coming.

Only a month later did I find out what happened, I was exploring the city again when I came across a scene with cops, ambulances, and a crowd watching, and then I saw him, his body was thin, frail, and pale.

He had been locked up and starved but he was still alive, the EMT was packing his small body into the ambulance, as a man that looked just like him who was overweight and filthy was being arrested and they had to fight him to be put into the police van since a car was too small for his overweight body.

While a woman who also was thin and frail but very much alive was being loaded into the ambulance along with the boy, she had rub marks on her wrists and ankles, bruises on her naked body that was being covered by a blanket, at least she was still alive.

It had been a kidnapping of a teenage girl who had given birth to a boy and only now did they find her but only after that fat man had done horrible things to her.

"Humans and their depravity," I said to myself glaring at the fat man with a tone of disgust.

* * *

The next day I climbed the brick wall with my thick claws following his scent, he stunk of grease, fat, filth, and prison soap.

I found his cell of the tall Prison slinking my small body through the bars, I was lanky as I slipped down the concrete wall to his massive sleeping form that snored loudly, I climbed over the mountain of fat before reaching his fat neck, I let my fangs descend before pulling the vampiric poison from my core and quickly I plunged my fangs into his flesh.

He tasted revolting but I pushed the blood back in with the poison before releasing him. I saw him groan in slight discomfort rubbing his neck where I bit him and moving positions before going back to snoring, I climbed the wall back up to the small window then slowly descended down the outer wall. The poison would take about a year before taking full effect giving him time to seek redemption before dying.

My next stop was the hospital, it was easy to slink through the door, hiding in the shadows and even under passing carts, finally, I arrived at the room. ' _1863 Lahiffe_ ' Stupid number follows me everywhere taunting me with the reminder of that long ago painful memory. I jumped up catching the handle with my paws making it turn and the door opened, I walked around and gently closed the door but keeping it ajar, I walked with ease up to the first bed, jumping up on it and there he was, pale, thin and frail, asleep but alive.

I pulled my venom as I moved to his tiny neck, gently I sunk my fangs into his neck making him groan gently, his weak blood filled my mouth halfway before I pulled away, I bit my tongue releasing my own blood and mixing it with his before pushing my venom into the mix, using my tongue to swirl the mix, then leaning back down I rebit the wound and pushed half of the mix into his weak body as I swallowed the other half.

I released him and saw the light penetrate my eyes and feeling our souls intertwine, my venom is the same in my small body and without my full power I can only do so much, he will have time to recover from this without causing suspicion. Then over the course of his childhood, he will get stronger and when he is in the final age of maturity of 21 as I am he will be a full vampire, and with his soul now connected with his master, I will be able to send him messages on how to control his new abilities.

" _Welcome to my court Nino the Carapace, I am Adrien your King, rest for now, and someday you will be my most trusted advisor_ ," I said in his head as he opened his eyes and saw me before he closed his eyes once more.

"Thank you, King Adrien." He whispered before falling back asleep.

I watched him for a moment before jumping across the room and onto the bed of the woman, she will need my power as well, she IS the Mother of a vampire, and the health benefits of being one can help with her situation as well, both mentally and physically.

Biting her tasted similar to the fat man but not as strong, I could taste the flowery tone of her own essence not sweet enough in my opinion but she will do, I prefer bakery sweet. I felt our souls connect to each other with ease.

" _Lady Lahiffe, I am Adrien and am now your King, become strong with your new position, I will lead you, Nino needs your strength, stay strong while he grows, you will come when I call. Until then find your brothers and sisters, they will help you."_ I said in her head making her respond in her sleep.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She said in a low crackly voice.

I left the hospital with determination, climbing up to the roof.

' _Here me my children, you have a new sister and brother, they need your help and guidance. Come and find them at the hospital."_ I called out in my head with ease.

" **YES YOUR MAJESTY** " I heard their collective voices call back to me.

123 years and my Kingdom is rebuilding but now I have people I know I can trust and now, I am up to 123 people in my court, I missed last year because I kept dying easily but now I am up to my quota.

Now I just need to fill 33 positions, hopefully, by then I will have lost enough power that I can return to my mortal form.

I returned to the roof staring once again at the Eiffel Tower.

33 positions, that's 33 years, that would be 2019.

Well, I have waited 123 years whats 33 more. I felt myself in need of rest as my vision blurred for a moment, I did just induct 2 new members into my growing family, a months rest should do it.

The walk was slow and somewhat torturous considering my exhaustion, but I was able to make it.

The cemetery has grown since 1863, but for some miraculous reason her statue has stayed the same, I stared up at my angel, age hasn't touched the stone, neither moss or vines had grown over it but it does grow around it.

I came up to the front biting the twigs and moss and pulling it revealing the hole I made in 1864, I turned around and pulled the moss and twigs over the hole hiding it easily, once the last beam of light had disappeared I crawled down further into the hole before I felt the feathers, moss, and my long-ago shedded fur, making the hole soft as it cradled my entrance, I nuzzled around spreading the softness around the hole covering me before I found a comfortable position.

I curled my legs against my body wrapping my tail next to them, my front paws curled under me before I nuzzled my snout into them and closed my kitten eyes feeling slumber consume me into a blissful sleep.

Sleep always came easy.

I felt my human body once again as I flew through the sky it felt freeing as I flew, and as usual there she was, she wore her white angel robe, her white wings flying around her as she stood on the cloud holding out her hands for me her midnight hair blowing in the wind as her smiling face showed her happiness.

I enveloped her in a tight hug happy to finally be back in her loving arms, as she cradled me into her loving embrace while I nuzzled my head against her bosom, she smelled of the bakery, fresh bread, cinnamon, sugar, vanilla. I was in Heaven.

"Marinette," I said looking into her bluebell eyes as they sparkled.

"Adrien." She said in her melodious voice, as she drew her hand against my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss

In the soft darkness underneath the statue, the little Kitten purred in its sleep as he dreamed of his happy place. You could almost hear the happy moans of the man hidden within the tiny cat.


	3. Saved

**I own Nothing**

* * *

 **Paris 1992, 129 years later.**

Adrien watched through the hospital window, he recognized her easily. He had already given her his injection and he felt how much she resembled the one he knew from 1863, both her soul and physical features.

" _How do you feel?"_ he sent through his head.

" _I'm doing better."_ She replied back gently.

" _My injuries don't hurt as much now."_ She continued.

" _Good, get some rest. I will send someone for you and your friend. Your safe now."_ I sent back to her.

" _Thank you, Your Majesty."_ She replied falling back asleep in the same bed as her redhaired friend whose glasses were hanging off of her face as she slept.

I climbed the tree I was in further up climbing onto the roof.

" _Nino, can you hear me?"_ I called out to him.

" _Yea, Wat up Dude?"_ he replied in his happy tone. Over the course of his aging, I had stayed nearby talking to him through his head and never letting on that the black cat he takes care of is actually his King, and now he had not only become my most trusted advisor but also my best friend.

" _I need you to go to the hospital and pick up your 2 new sisters,"_ I said to him as I easily found him nearby, I sat on the roof nearby looking at him, he had his headphones around his neck, wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a cat eye on it, dark blue jeans, white and red high top sneakers, and a red cap.

" _W_ _ill do. Ages?"_ He said walking towards the hospital, he is always near me even without meaning to or even if he knew why he just followed me and was close by if I needed him.

I walked along the ledge following him and watched as he entered the hospital.

 _"They are both 12 and the only children in there,"_ I told him.

" _I was 12 when you claimed me and my Mom wasn't I?"_ he asked me.

" _Yes, and I'm glad I did. As I hope you are as well. You've become a dear friend to me."_ I said to him.

" _I am glad, My Mom loves her life in the clan and my new stepdad loves us both. Thank you for allowing that by the way."_ He said before I heard him begin to talk to someone.

" _No problem, I know how much they meant to each other and how much it meant to you and your Mom,"_ I replied.

" _I wish you were there though. Everyone has been wanting to meet you."_ He said almost sadly.

" _I was there, I was just out of sight. Its best this way until I can return to court."_ I said as I watched him leave the hospital with the 2 small girls over his shoulders.

 _"_ _I know dude. But when the day comes that I get to meet you in person it's gonna be epic, everyone is planning a great party for your return."_ He told me as he stood still looking around.

" _I've heard, and I promise that when that day comes we will party all night and all day for an entire week,"_ I said.

" _Looking forward to it, Boss,"_ He replied before he flitted away taking the 2 girls to my Castle.

* * *

 **At Castle Noir.**

Nino arrived with ease crossing the bridge and over the mote as the guards let him pass.

The front foyer was decorated in a white gothic like fashion with black and green accents but it had flashes of red roses everywhere.

"Welcome home Lord Nino." He heard making him look up to see M. Damocles the head butler who greeted him on the top terrace who then descended before calling 2 maids, the owl man wore a black and brown suit with a long tail and a monocle over his left eye.

"Thanks, M. Damocles." He said as some maids came out taking the 2 girls from him then followed him as he walked next to Damocles.

"Have you brought us new sisters?" he asked as they found the intricate double doors and they descended down the stairs.

"Yup, King Adrien just changed them so they will need to be put in the day school," Nino replied as they arrived at the lower castle that was filled with the Noir Clan, dark green and black gothic decorations were everywhere, vampire children were playing on the floor while loving couples were holding each other on couches, chairs and in every corner of the large family room.

Everyone wore black, white, green, red, pink, or grey but each had a smile of happiness as they all had their own story of a bad past life that they are glad to escape from.

Max Kante-The Clans tech wiz, you can almost find him in his room/office where he had a large abundance of mechanics, technology and even a medium wall of 14 computer screens with his home built computer processor. Changed in 1989 at age 16 when he was beaten to the point of death by bullies as his own single father watched wanting to turn his nerd of a son into a man. Seeing his bloodied body left alone to die Adrien sent for his brother Kim to come help him.

Le Chein Kim-Changed in 1954 at age 18, dying in a hospital from influenza after training for a race in the wintery cold of the night.

Alix Kubdel- Changed in 1962 as a lonely girl of age 10 being ignored by her archaeological father and studious older brother, she was a big sports nut in BMX loving to ride bikes, race in her rollerblades and in roller derbies. She was almost killed in an accident and was left alone in the hospital by her family with no visitors, So Adrien took her into his own family.

Rose Lavillant- Changed in 1913 at age 6, daughter of a famous perfume maker who was single and a workaholic, almost died by a machine malfunction in the factory causing her lungs to be filled with perfume and doctors didn't know how to help her so her mother left her to die in the doctors office, until her King saved her life by sending Juleka to save her.

Juleka & Luka Couffaine- Changed in 1979 at age 16, rocker twins, Juleka was shy while her brother loved to rock on his guitar, Living with their mother on their pirate ship and after a fight with the police their boat was sinking and unable to get help so they abandoned ship, they were all laying on the bank of the Seine slowly freezing to death in the snow as they were soaking wet until Adrien saved all three of them by calling his children to come to help them, giving them immortality in an instant by having one of his children change them.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg- Changed in 1947 at age 4, bullied for his comics and shunned by his older siblings, on a dreary day in Paris he was walking home while crying he didn't see the truck coming at him but with sending his other brother Marc to go help him he joined the ranks.

Marc Anciel-Changed in 1923 at age 14, a famous novelist who used a pen name and age to be able to publish his stories. Though when he was found out his conservative parents kicked him out and he was left to live in an empty warehouse being fired from his publishing company broke his heart, Adrien found him sick but still had time, as he slept with shuddering breaths but his breathing got better once he bit him.

Mylene Haprele-Changed in 1936 at age 17, she was living with her father in a traveling circus, he was a mime and she helped with moving as she learned the ropes, both were majorly harmed in an accident which a ride was malfunctioned and landed on them both. They were both on the brink of death and alone when Adrien took pity on them by sending Ivan to go help them.

Ivan Bruel- Changed in 1901, at age 18 he was always a tall and bulky man who no one was fond of so no one came to help him when the old school building collapsed and buried him alive, Adrien only found his arm but was easy to help him, giving him enough strength to crawl his way out of the rubble.

Chloe Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix- Changed at age 12, both sustaining bad injuries after the paparazzi caused a car accident that also held their fathers Andre and Roger in the car, both men had already been bitten and brought here but now their daughters had arrived.

* * *

They were only of the younger generation they were many others that were adults.

"So we have new members." the adults all said gathering around to look at the children.

"Yup courtesy of our hidden King," Nino said as the other advisor all came around to look.

Luka Couffaine was the 3rd Advisor, Ivan Bruel was the 2nd and Nino Lahiffe was the 1st.

Luka was in Head of personnel, Ivan was Head of security, and Nino was Head of Household.

"Well, welcome to the clan Chloe Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix," Luka said looking down at the blonde and red-haired children.

Adrien was perched on a nearby flying buttress watching over his children.

He thought about letting Chloe and Sabrina die again but that's not the way he lives his new life and that's not what he teaches his vampire children, he walked along the castle before climbing a tree down and leaving the premises going unnoticed.


	4. Found

**I own Nothing**

* * *

 **Paris 2005, 142 years later.**

Life as a cat is as tedious as it can be, watching people go by and yearning to be a part of them mingling with them, being of that world.

I was sitting on the flying buttress once again as I watched my children.

Over the years things in the court had simplified.

Nino remained the Royal Advisor, right-hand man to the King and head of the Royal Household, so in such a role he sat on the 586-year-old throne in his place as Adrien line of advisor all gathered around Nino.

Luka, Head of Personnel and his partner Chloe Bourgeois, Ivan Bruel head of Security and his partner Sabrina Raincomprix, Andre Bourgeois-Mayor of Paris, Roger Raincomprix-Cheif of Paris Police, Father Armand D'Argencourt-Head Monk of the Clan Church.

Nino sat wearing the black robe with a green sash as he listened to everyone's yearly updates, they have these council meetings once a year after they have every clan member gather to discuss the latest happenings within the clan and Paris, the Council all sat at the long desk wearing a black robe with green sashes.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to our yearly Council meeting, as usual, we shall hear the verbal requests, comments, and complaints from anyone who wishes to speak then the leaders of the separate departments will give the updates of changes from the past year. But before we start we shall go over our King news." Nino said standing and speaking to the crowd as everyone wore the black robe and green sash.

"Many of you have claimed to have seen someone who could be our beloved father and King, however with further investigation, we have found these trails inconclusive," Nino said reading with a frown from a page of parchment paper as the crowd all groaned in annoyance.

The sound grew as the people all whispered and they all got louder trying to talk above the people next to them who was also trying to be louder.

" _Silence,"_ I said making the room go quiet, making everyone look around trying to find me

"As usual our King graces us with his alluring presence, though we see him not we know that he is here. So let us all behave in honor of our King, and let us also thank him for bringing to us the freedom of religion, so that we may all be at peace knowing though we need blood to live we are still loved by God, as long as we love humans and respect them as our equals. May God have mercy on our dark souls, and May God save the King." Nino said with a smile pointing his head to the ceiling.

" **G** **od save the King.** " They all recited bowing their heads in unison.

The meeting went on with each department Leader giving their updates, people giving requests, and then the council took their leave for voting on matters.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this will conclude our yearly meeting so let's finish it off with good news," Nino said picking up the last parchment paper for the meeting.

"As of this year we now have 203 members of our clan," Nino said making the crowd go wild.

"112 of those are directly bitten descendants from our King, 47 of us were bitten by others on order from our King and 44 are babies that were born from within our clan," Nino read off making the crowd cheer with happiness and clapping with laughter.

"Now that all of the business is taken care of let us pray and we will be finished," Nino said as he kneeled making everyone kneel as Father Armand D'Argencourt lead the clan in Prayer.

"Lord, we come before you today in prayer, thankful for the gifts you have given each of us and the second chance of life here with immortality, we pray for a continuous blessing over our large family and that you put your loving hand with our unseen and loving King, May you help lead him home and help us to be the clan you need us to be. Amen." Father Armand said as the only one standing with his arms raised to the heavens in prayer.

* * *

I fled the castle after the meeting.

I never wanted to stay for too long in case I was found and accidentally drained of blood, granted if I was caught I could compulse them to release me but that would give away my identity and I really didn't want to live with that shame of my family bowing down to a cat.

I returned to my perch near the Eiffel tower just as the lights came on, laying down on the ledge in a comfortable position. I wasn't sure how long I laid there as I watched the sun go down but then ruckus and shouting caught my attention, I was quick to take off running.

With my cat-like reflexes, I reached the other side of the city in a few moments but I was too late to see the fight, the men were leaving the scene with hands full of money, jewelry, cell phones, and wallets.

I slipped down into the Alley where they left and seeing before me a gruesome sight, normally muggers target a woman or an elderly couple, but what I was seeing was an all-time low. Before me was the beaten, almost dead, and bloodied bodies of a man and woman, a tall muscular young woman, a female teenager, and 2 young twin girls.

An entire family laid out in front of me ready to pass on.

At the very least I could save one of them, going over to the only man I easily gave him a transfusion, it is good for the man of the family to be the strongest, and luckily I had enough power to help him heal at least quickly enough to not die, once the man shuddered in breath I sent out a message.

" _Nino I need your help come to me as fast as you can and bring help."_ I sent out as I bit into the oldest woman giving her the transfusion as well and immediately I heard my children flitting, I was quick to slink to the shadows and hide just as Nino arrived.

"What the...?" Nino exclaimed in shock.

" _Hurry Nino their fading, I have taken care of the parents,"_ I said to my dearest friend making Nino grunt before he went to work starting with the teen girl with red ombre hair and broken glasses just as my other children came as well.

* * *

I left the scene feeling my power diminish, I needed to get back to the cemetery, however, it was now on the other side of the City.

I climbed, scaled, and walked as fast as I could needing to get to my sleep hole under my angel, I arrived at the cemetery with relief and looking up I expected to see my angel statue, I cried out in my cat voice of a Meow.

"NO? Marinette?" I said but coming out as a Meow, the statue was gone. My strength was diminishing.

"NO." I said getting angry and more tired as I watched men with a small tractor fill in my sleep hole and the statue was nowhere to be found.

I shook with frustration as my vision blurred with exhaustion and sitting down I cried feeling the tears flow down my furry cheeks.

" _Majesty?"_

 _"Your Majesty?"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Has something happened?"_

 _"Adrien?"_

 _"King Adrien? What's happening?"_

My children had heard my distress but I was too exhausted and upset to answer. Suddenly a hand pressed down on my back and petted me making me yowl in surprise and dash off.

"REAWER!" I yowled in the cat language in shock before I ran at full speed away and into the bushes, I used my paws to wipe my face and mentally kick himself for my negligence.

" _I'm fine, my children. I just got a shock."_ I sent out hearing the collective answers from all of them.

"Kitty?" I heard making my spine flare and my fur stand on end, I was about to run when 2 hands grabbed me around the waist and picked me up, instantly I noticed that they were a child's hands so I decided not to struggle in fear of harming them, then I was turned and put into a warm embrace, the human child snuggled me against their bosom.

"There, there Kitty its ok." I heard in a female child's voice as she began to scratch behind my ears, the feeling wasn't unwelcomed and I found that I easily nuzzled my head against her hand and purred in happiness, then I dared to open my eyes and came face to face with young, sparkling and very familiar bluebell eyes.

I jumped and scurried away with spiked fur in defense and surprise as I took in the child that stood before me.

"What's wrong kitty?" she asked me as she held out her tiny hand that had a pink beaded bracelet on her wrist with pink painted nails, she wore a light pink dress, pink sandals, a toy pink pearl necklace, pearl ear studs from getting them pierced maybe a year ago, her familiar midnight hair in the twin tails, and a sweet smile gracing her tiny chubby face. While a grey and pink spotted backpack was on her back.

"Marinette?" I thought in shock before my vision wavered and I almost fell.

"It's ok kitty. You're ok." She said as she pulled off her backpack and pulled out a box that had fish crackers and set it in front of me.

"Here you go. You must be hungry kitty." She said pushing the box in front of me, I looked at the box for a moment before I wavered again, I gently walked forward and picked up a cracker in my mouth easily eating the tasty treat and I quickly began digging in for more.

Once the box was finished I felt a bit better and I licked my chops but I still needed to sleep, looking up he saw that Marinette was gone and I instantly got worried, I quickly dashed off in search of her. Running with vigor and losing my energy quickly, I needed to find her.

"I can't lose her again," I said to myself, feeling my energy fail and I kept saying that to myself to keep myself going.

Thinking about her and pressing it into a picture I sent it out.

" _Find this girl my children, watch over her and keep her safe,"_ I called out urgently right before another scuffle caught my attention, my instincts were half massed as my exhaustion was catching up with me, I found it and my anger grew more intense.

Little Marinette was being held by her throat up against a wall, her pale skin was scrapped and bruised, her dress torn in places as the 2 men that had attacked that other family from earlier were laughing as they tormented the small child.

My eyes saw red and I leaped, catching my small kitten fangs on the man's arm who held her, the man groaned in pain before grasping my head and throwing me against the wall.

I laid in the snow, my energy was all worn out and I felt the slithering of exhaustion about to take over me as Marinette squealed and was thrust to the ground, her fake jewelry ripped from her body while her pearl earrings were also ripped from her ears, making her bleed

"Plagg, Tikki, God help her please," I said as he shut my eyes and was feeling my need to sleep take over and pull me into the oblivion of dreamland.


End file.
